Dragon Body
by WinDragon
Summary: A young baby is taken from Berk during a dragon raid. No one knows really why they did it, but assume the baby is dead. However, something else happened that takes everyone by surprise. Takes place during HTTYD 1, but is altered to fit this story.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So this is going to be a story separate from everything I've posted within HTTYD, (just incase you're wondering). This will be a story that is going to be update bi-weekly period.** **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here... We... GO!**

* * *

Many years ago in a village named Berk, lived a "peaceful" group of Vikings. Everyone was pretty much content with their living conditions. But there was one slight problem, dragon raid would happen just about every night. And nothing seemed to indicate of it leasing or even stopping any time soon.

There were many attempts to find the dragon's den in hopes of stopping this. But no one could find where the dragons "slept". Mostly, the search parties would come back with damaged or with missing ships. Along with wounded or sometimes a Viking killed in battle.

The chief, Stoick the Vast. Vowed on his last breath that he'd kill every last dragon, if it meant bringing peace to the village.

But this become worst for the chief as his wife, Valka gave birth to his child. Although it was small compared to the other child born. It couldn't help but be more invested in his mission to bring "peace".

However, this didn't last for long as dragons kidnapped his child a couple months later. It wasn't discovered until after the raid ended. His wife crying by the crib where the baby once laid.

This secretly struck a nerve in him that nearly brought him to insanity. Although some of the villager guessed this, they didn't question his rule. However his wife kept him from going too far into that state. But they both wanted answers, like why kidnap a child?

Meanwhile, the baby cried till it was too tired to continue anymore. After which he fell asleep for the rest of the journey.

It wasn't until the next morning that the baby awoke in the dragon's den. The baby looked around its surroundings, but could see much since it in a crib. It wasn't long before he started to cry and stir up some commotion. Soon a woman approached the baby and tried giving him some food. The baby happily accepted her offering and was full a few minutes later. This black haired and green-eyed woman began singing draconic lullabies. Shortly after, he fell asleep again and she placed him in the crib before leaving the room. She went about tending to various errands before returning home. Her lover sat next to the fire and enjoyed its warmth.

"Do you think this will work?" She asked him as he stared blankly in the fire. He didn't move much and that bother her slightly.

"If the council thinks it can, then we must give it a try." He answered, but this didn't ease her thoughts as she had hoped.

"I hoped this works is all I have to say." She said before leaving the room to tend to their own child. Four-baby dragon happily slept on a sheet of rock, purring occasionally. She couldn't help but smile at her sons and daughters. The dragons were covered in black scales. Not much could be seen since he was curled into a tight ball.

The next morning the woman left her home to tend to the human baby. After spending almost half the day with him, she left to get her family some fish.

When she got home, the typical things happened. Her husband to sitting near the fire pondering about who knows what. Her children were busy running around in a carefree mood. She transformed herself in a Nightfury. She ate a few of the fish for herself and a few for her son. This was due to the fact the he was too young to disgust properly. Soon her husband joined dinner and afterwards, the three played hunter and prey.

 **(Few months later)**

The Nightfury family was moved from the newborn home to a more permanent home. This was so other dragons may have newborn children in peace. Since that part was separated from the rest of the draconic society. So the parents can get adjusted to the new living condition. Once the parent and the children are deemed ok, they move back in the society. Although the parents aren't excelled from the society completely.

After some time had passed the council of dragons, allowed the mother's require allowing her children to see this human child. This was to get them accustomed to seeing some humans. Although it was still a baby, it satisfied her let them know.

Her children acting curiously as the four studied the baby as the baby studied them. This didn't last long as the baby began to cry, causing three of them to back away. But one of her sons tried to help calm to baby. But this only made it worse as the baby cried even harder and louder, until the mother stepped in to ease the situation. She did admire her son's attempt, but kind of knew this would happen.

As time had passed, the Nightfury mother became the soul-caretaker of the human child. Her own child grew too, as they eventually adopted a human-like form after a few years. One of her son's grew a liking to the baby and decided to become friends with it when it grew older.

But this status quo couldn't last forever as more and more dragons and humans were killing blood for blood. Growing to the point where human one equaled on dragon killed. The council decided to act by educating the human by the age of five. Her son spent time with him as much as he could. Although the human was kept in the "sheltered" life from the dragons. This was decided long ago, to reduce the risk of their plan backfiring. The Nightfury's son told him the truth as far as he knew.

After about five years of learning, he and the human left the dragon city in pursue of knowledge outside of their walls. But something happened causing one of them to nearly lose their life.

Some time had passed since then and they eventually made it to Berk where old memories lingered with the human's mind.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	2. Welcome Home 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So this will be a story that is going to be update whenever a new chapter is made.** **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

 **(14 years since the kidnapping)**

A dark figure led throughout the sky in the cover of darkness with only the moon's light make it barely visible. The island of Berk drew near and the figure landed in the forest region of the island, making sure to avoid the village as much as possible. The figure turned out to be a nightfury, which it searched for a suitable home.

It found a cave within a cove and attempted few if any knew this was hear. The dragon jumped in the cove before hiding deep in the cave. It burned the rock beneath its feet before lying down and falling asleep.

The next morning, a dragon didn't emerge from the cave, but rather a person. He had green eyes and brown hair, with slightly pale skin. He wore a pair of brown leather pants and a mix of green and brown shirt. A large coat covered most of his body. He made a small fire from some of the wood left around the ground. He then pulled a knife and after removing most of his attire. He jumped into the pond to catch a fish, although it proved difficult as ever. Eventually he caught one and did little preparation before cooking the fish. Once cooked, he ate the fish rather quickly since he had a hungry for days.

After warming up, he put his clothes back on and began wandered the forest. Some time had passed before he saw the village. Like any other city, town, village, people roamed about heading to various place and doing various things. He looked about the village as some of it scars appeared.

"Dragons,". He thought to himself as he saw burnt house and bodies here and there. This didn't horrify him too much as he saw sights worst then this. But the smell couldn't be forgotten as easily or "overlooked".

Some time had passed before the smell was more manageable. The teen eventually walking in a large room within a mountain. The interior was lit by candlelight spread around the room. Vikings came and went, as the work didn't seem to end for them. The teen grabbed a small plate that they offered. After seating himself, some teen approached him.

"You new around here?" A female voice said from behind him as was about to eat. He didn't know how to answer as he felt a connection to this island.

"No," he said turning to face her, but there were more of them. Five to be precise, all of them seemed to be about his age give or take. Closest one was a blonde with a headband in her hair, clothes were made to maneuver. She carried a double-edged axe on her back. Next to her was a guy with black hair and short horned helmet, clothes seemed causal for this place. Behind him was what appeared to be twin, both have blonde hair and helmets with four horns. Clothes seemed to be minimal and more for fighting. Lastly was a rather large teen with blonde hair with a short horned helmet, and wore a fur coat that covered his body.

"Then what's your name?" The black haired teen asked.

"Hiccup," the teen answered and the five of them began to laugh loudly. Some of the other Vikings within earshot laughed.

"Well, what's yours!?" Hiccup asked after that insult of his name.

"Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs." Each of them answered after they stopped laughing.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Hiccup said feeling a little better. But this was cut short a Viking from behind the teen ordered them to get back to their training. They groaned and slowly headed out the door. Curious, Hiccup followed them to a large arena with chain webbing covering the top. Once they were inside, a Viking with a missing hand and leg walked into the arena. Then he walked over to one of the levers on the walls of the arena.

"Ok, today's lesson is about shot limits. Knowing how many shot are left can either save you or kill you. Now we'll be using the gronckle for today's lesson." He said then immediately pushed down and released a stubby winged dragon. It hovered a little bit off the ground and was surveying its surroundings. The teens meanwhile were grabbing a weapon and shield.

The gronckle shot a fireball at the twins, who were grubbing over a shield. The blast knocked the shield out of their hands, but the gronckle didn't attack them again. Cause Astrid was trying to swing her axes at the gronckle, but it's thick skin proved harder to cut.

"Nice effort Astrid, but it'll take more than to kill it. Now can anyone guess how many shots does a gronckle have?." The Viking said as he watch from the sidelines.

"Five? No wait six!" Fishlegs said before the gronckle shot at his shield, causing it to fly out of his hand.

"Correct!" The Viking said as they tried to avoid being shot at. But it shot two more shots before it pinned Fishlegs to the ground. The Viking rushed to him as the gronckle charged up his blast. The Viking hooked the Gronckles mouth before it able to hit Fishlegs. The Viking dragged the Gronckle to its cage before locking it back up.

"Remember rule one of dragon slaying, dragons will always go for the kill." The Viking said and emphasized the last part to each of them. After a review of the lesson, he dismissed them to whatever else they need to do.

"Not true," a voice said inside Hiccup's head before leaving the town. After returning to the cove from earlier, he reflected on the events of today.

"We need to do something, dragons and human need to survive together. Not fighting each other." Hiccup said, but someone else disagreed with his view.

"We can't help them Hiccup, they're too deep into this hate of dragons. I know this is your home, but we shouldn't stay here." Another voice said, but Hiccup wanted to continue his quest for peace for both dragons and humans.

"I believe we can change that if we help, now are you with me Toothless?" Hiccup said, but Toothless seemed skeptical.

"I can't, not after what happened to us when we tried to help." Toothless said and they can't help but be reminded of that day fateful day.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	3. Saving a friend 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So this will be a story that is going to be update whenever a new chapter is made. I'm considering a bi-weekly update, but this is still up in the air at the moment.** **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

 **(One year ago)**

Hiccup and Toothless were traveling when they decided to stop to refresh themselves. Little did they know that a group of thieves lurked within the forest. Toothless sensed their presence as they drew closer. Two of them fired arrows, but Toothless blocked them with his wing. Little did he know that Hiccup was hit from behind with an arrow. Toothless furiously chased the thieves, but they evaded him long enough to get away.

Toothless ran back to Hiccup, who was bleeding out from the injury. Hiccup slowly struggled to stay awake and breathe. Toothless knew Hiccup he was going to dead soon, but couldn't accept that fate. So Toothless decides to commit a sin among dragons, which was using dark magic.

He began to utter the draconic words as he held a paw on Hiccup. Hiccup began to lose consciousness before he eventually stopped breathing. Toothless checking Hiccup before weeping by his body, which could have lasted days. But something odd happened within Toothless's mind.

"What happened to me?" Hiccup's voice said in somewhat of a daze. Toothless looked up at Hiccup's body, but it still wasn't moving. Sadness and angry full his body.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE MY FRIEND?" Toothless roared loudly as he looked furiously around him.

"What do you mean? I'm here Toothless." Hiccup's voice rang again, but this made him more furious.

"NO, MY FRIEND IS THERE!" Toothless said as he looked at the lifeless body. Toothless heard a gasp, but didn't know where it came from.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can be..." Hiccup's voice said before a long pause. Toothless at this post calmed down a little, but was still bothered by what is happening.

"What's happened to me!? How am I... Dead, but still "alive?" What's going on?" Hiccup's voice said confused. Toothless didn't want to believe it, but he "saved" his friend. At the cost of losing his friends body.

"You did this to me!?" Hiccup said which caught Toothless off guard, as he didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this." Toothless said, but Hiccup couldn't believe this.

"I wish you hadn't done this." Hiccup said which struck an "arrow" through Toothless's heart.

"Like I said, I didn't mean for it to happen this way." Toothless repeated, but Hiccup couldn't accept it. The two argued at each for what seemed like hour, but the stream eventually died down. Toothless was going to head back to the dragon city, but his body refused.

"Are you doing this?" Toothless asked unsure of what is happening.

"We need to go this way." Hiccup said, but the two were at a standstill. Literally. Which sparked another argument before Toothless reluctantly agreed to go Hiccup's way.

Time passed as the two journeyed around the world, during which they adapted Toothless's human side to Hiccup's looks. From head to toe, just about everyone looked Hiccup as can be. While traveling, Hiccup felt a need to go to his true home. "Berk." Unsure why, Toothless was unsure if it was wise since he's heard stories of their savagely. But this information was true just about everywhere.

But Hiccup was able to convince him to go despite his consider for the two of them.

 **(Flashback end)**

Hiccup was about to go to sleep, but was suddenly awoken by commotion in the distance. The two of them didn't know what to made of it until they could hear roars and yelling. Hiccup got up and ran toward the noise for fear of an injured dragon. But what they saw was quite the opposite.

Chaos just about summed up what they were seeing from a distant hill. Houses were on fire, small children panicked to safety. Everyone fighting off the dragons with swords, axes, and various other weapons. Some of them weren't fighting the dragons, but were trying to stop the fires from spreading. Neither Hiccup nor Toothless knew who to help as one wanted to help the other. So the two of them stood from their hill and watched the events unfold.

Hiccup was eventually couldn't watch and had to look the other way, while Toothless watched. Hiccup metaphorically threw up from the amount savagely that was going on. Toothless meanwhile was becoming more enraged by this, but needed to restrain himself. As they were tried to bring peace to both dragons and humans of this world.

The battle didn't last long as the dragons soon left with a few sheep and other supplies. Leaving behind a burning village in their wake. Hiccup didn't know what to think as this was going to be a difficult task to cure. But Toothless had better plans, as he altered his body to go after the dragons.

The two of them followed from a distance as they didn't know whether to trust these dragons. Before long they reached a heavy fog with various rocks hidden from within. A gentle voice penetrated into Toothless and Hiccup's mind, guiding them through the fog. Toothless was in a trance like state while Hiccup was unsure of what this voice was.

Once clear of the fog, a large volcanic island laid in front of them. With the voice still guiding them, Toothless dove into the volcano's opening at the top. This lead down into a large cave like shelter with which dragon sat on perches. Toothless sat himself on one of the perches around the volcano. Dragon proceed to take some of the raided supply elsewhere, while some dumped them into the cloudy mist that laid beneath them. Some of the dragon dropped a piece of fish before a huge dragon emerged from below. This dragon swallowed it whole before settling down and looking at all of the dragons.

It's head looked about the size of a house, but the body was hard to tell as the rest of it was underneath the mist. Hiccup tried to snap Toothless out of his trance, but nothing seemed to work. Neither could he try to move his body, leaving Hiccup trapped.

"Well done! Thank you for the bountiful raid. We will need as much as we can get in these troubled times. Please dispense some of them among yourselves as you will it for the next raid." The monstrous us dragon said before submerging beneath the mist. After which Hiccup tried to snap Toothless out of his trance again. This time Hiccup was managed to get Toothless out enough for him to snap out of it.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Hiccup said to him, and Toothless obeyed despite not having a reason too. Toothless launched off the perch and headed out of the volcano. Then headed in the direction of Berk. After they were clear of the fog, Toothless began the questions.

"What happened back there?" Toothless asked unsure of himself. Hiccup thought to himself, but didn't know what to make of it either.

"I don't know what, but I lost you when we reached the fog. You were taken over by something and nothing seems to get your attention. I think it has something to do with that dragon?" Hiccup said and then thought about what his saw.

"Dragon?" Toothless asked unsure of what Hiccup was referring to.

"A huge dragon lurks within the volcano beyond the fog surrounded the island," Hiccup said. Toothless thought about what was said, before long they reached the cove. Hiccup was asleep before Toothless could ask any other question. So he thought to himself before exhaustion came over him.

Toothless set the grow on a low blaze behind lying down to sleep, the warmth was soothing and helped him sleep better.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	4. Help 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So I'm going be to moving to a bi-weekly update, starting today.** **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks.**

* * *

The next morning Toothless was greeted by a bright ray of light. The sun was leaking light into the cove, which bother His eyes. Hiccup was still "asleep" which Toothless didn't mind too much, as he gathered up some grub. Fish lurked in the cove's pond.

It was some time before Hiccup "awake up," by which time Toothless finished gathering and dug right into his meal. After Toothless finished, he alternative himself to Hiccup's body. Then they proceed back to Berk to see the damage up close.

The damage to the houses didn't look much different from when they saw it last night. The people didn't seem too concerned about that or with the dead. Two groups seemed to be running the show as one help with houses. The other helps to honor their dead.

"We need to tell them." Hiccup said, but Toothless left a pause before answering.

"I don't think they'll listen." Toothless said with certainty. Hiccup didn't want to believe him, but a small part did.

"We have to try," Hiccup said. Despite his better judgment Toothless agreed to let him try, even though he knew the answer. So Hiccup went in search of the chief to tell him of his findings. The search took some time, but he eventually found him with his wife in the Great Hall.

"Stoick, there is something I need to tell you." Hiccup said, but the chief didn't pay much attention at first. His wife meanwhile heard what Hiccup said and repeated it to her husband. At which point he give him a little attention than before.

"I think I know why the dragons keep attacking Berk." Hiccup said and Stoick didn't answer, but finished his portion before answering.

"Ok, go on with it," Stoick said.

"I believe the dragon being forced to raid villages, town, etc... For the purpose of pleasing their "ruler," who threatens to eat them in they don't bring enough food." Hiccup said and the two looked at him amazed, skeptical, and in disbelief.

"And how do you know this?" Stoick asked skeptically. Hiccup was unsure how to answer as he wanted to tell the truth, but wasn't sure if he'd believe him.

"I can't say right now." Hiccup said and this unset Stoick a little, but wasn't too brother by it.

"Thank you," Stoick said before waving him off. Hiccup left feeling a little better, but couldn't help that his wife seemed to be analyzing him during the entire time his was there. Shortly after leaving the Great hall, Hiccup ran into the teens from yesterday. They didn't chat for long as they had other matters to attend to first. After which Hiccup returned to the cove to think and relax. However, Toothless could sense something was off as they walked through the forest. Like they were being followed, so the two tried to deceive their pursuers.

Hiccup threw some smoke balls, which made a small cloud of smoke ahead of them. At which point they used to distract their possible pursuers. Hiccup hid within a nearby bush at waited. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then Astrid, Snotlout appeared. They looked for any sign of him, but didn't seem to show any sign they found his trail. Then they left, but Hiccup didn't move until some time had passed just to be sure.

Once Hiccup moved from his hiding spot, he proceed to the cove. The two pondered to themselves of what to do next. Toothless wanted to leave and go elsewhere, but Hiccup still wanted to help his true home. The two argued for what felt like hours before Hiccup was able to convince Toothless to stay.

Unsure of where to begin, Hiccup reluctantly wanted to know more about this "monstrous" dragon. So Toothless heading back to the dragon's den.

Like the last time, Toothless was taken over by the voice which guided them through. Hiccup just sat and watched as things played out. Toothless landed on the same perch as before.

Patiently, Hiccup waited for the dragon to appear from its "home". Dragons around them didn't pretty much whatever they wanted. However some odd caught Hiccup's attention, most if not all the dragon looked above maturity. No baby dragons were in sight, why was this so?

Hiccup remembered seeing dragons of all ages wandering around the dragon city. Here it was like the dragon were just born like this. Hiccup wanted to know more, but neither Toothless or his body would listen to him.

But before Hiccup tried, the dragon appeared from the mist below. It looked around before "speaking".

"Good evening everyone. Today, we are going to raid Berk... May the dragon gods shine upon us for a fruitful raid." The monstrous dragon said before everyone began to leave the island. Hiccup tried his best to get Toothless out of his trance, but nothing worked yet again. Toothless left with everyone else and followed from above in the calm night sky. Hiccup "screamed" at Toothless to wake up from his trance, but it didn't work. Hiccup kept trying till they reached Berk.

That was when Hiccup felt horror and despair for what was to come.

The dragons broke off and began to raid the island, Hiccup's home. Toothless didn't join them as he provided support to the ones below. Hiccup couldn't turn away from the violence that was unfolding in front of him. Toothless shot with dead accuracy that he could kill if he wanted to, but wasn't. He only shot at the defensive posts, like the catapults, lighting towers, and anything that could harm him or the others.

Hiccup found this odd despite the battle that raged in the small island. Why was only hit the defenses when he could easily kill? Dumb question he thought, as dragons can only fire a set number of shots before needing to rest. Then he tried to study the other dragons when he could, which lead to an interesting fact.

The dragons weren't trying to kill the Vikings, but were instead drawing their attention away from the main group. The secondary was provided a "shield" for the main group as they gather what they could. Before setting off and heading back home. Hiccup couldn't help but be a little amazed, but still despised of the "mother" dragon. This was what he was going to call the monstrous dragon back at the dragon's den.

Toothless still "helped" until the last dragon as safely heading home. Hiccup couldn't get the image out of what was left behind from the two raid his saw. Despite the method at which the dragons followed, some were lost. But Hiccup didn't know much of how as nothing of spoke on the way back.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	5. Devil's Deal 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So, here I bring another chapter to the story ((Joker in hospital gown) tossing his arms up (Dark Knight reference)).** **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks.**

* * *

It wasn't until Toothless returns to the den did Hiccup feel a little hopeless. But something odd was about to happen which caught Hiccup by surprise. The dragons in the den began to leave, but Toothless didn't really move from his perch. Then the mother came out from under the mist.

"Greetings my young child." It said, but Hiccup wasn't sure with whom it was talking to. A moment passed before it spoke again.

"Why do you live in that body? Did your own body not please you, so you wanted a dragon's body?" It said, and then Hiccup knew.

"I didn't choose to live in here. My friend was trying to save my life, but at the cost of share his body." Hiccup answered after a moment. It began to laugh out loudly, which Hiccup didn't find funny.

"A human in a dragon's body? You are an interesting "person"... I thought of locking you away in that body, but you amuse me too much to. Dragons are meant to rule humans, as we are stronger. Humans are weak compared to the likes of us. Your bodies are fragile and death is easily brought among them. As evidenced by you, living in a dragon's body." It said as it insulted him and humankind. Hiccup was boiling inside, but nothing could be done.

"We are not weak! We are able to kill you if we wish. Through our weapons and our minds. However I believe we humans and dragon can to live in peace. Killing each other doesn't help either cause, but rather a thirst for blood. I didn't choose to live in this body, but I'm making the best of it. I am both thankful and resentful of his decision." Hiccup said, but that didn't sway "her" mind in the slightest.

"Well, since you think that way. I will make a wager that you can't make peace between humans and dragons." "She" said, but before Hiccup could answer. "She" began again.

"Should you lose, you and your friend will become my loyal subjects." "She" finished. Hiccup was hesitant on whether to take part, but there isn't much of an option.

"But if I win, you will disappear forever from this land. And you will leave me, my friend, and Berk in peace." Hiccup said, there was a pause that worried him a little.

"Very well, I agreed to your term. But you must complete if no later than a month from now. Should you fail after that time, I win the bet." "She" said, but Hiccup was skeptical.

"Why only a month?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm just giving you a fair chance, but if you can do it sooner. Than good for you." "She" said before disappearing below the mist, Toothless soon after returned to himself. Before he could say anything, Hiccup pushed him to leave this place. Once outside, Toothless was unsure of what happened and tried to search his memories. When that didn't work, he consulted Hiccup who filled in the details.

Toothless was a little furious at Hiccup for making a bet against a dragon, but felt sympathy for him. Given the conditions Hiccup was under, who know what Toothless would've done in his position.

As they headed back to Berk. Neither knew how they were going to do this, but they need to give it their best. Once in the cove, the two pondered ideas. Sometimes "arguing" at each other about the other's ideas. Toothless and Hiccup were too much into thought to notice a presences approaching them.

A woman stood in front of them with a shield in her hand and a sword at her hip. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown when in the light. She wore simple clothes with exception of a fur coat around her. She looked at the "two" of them amazed. But his couldn't last long as Toothless gave a low growl at the stranger. Hiccup "looked" at her to remember who she was. The growl grew loud as she attempted to unsheathe the sword. The closer she drew, the louder Toothless growled. Drawing to this conclusion, the woman quickly drew the sword before tossing it aside. Along with the sword some distance away.

Toothless stopped growled, but watch her with care. She attempted to draw closer to them, but Toothless backed away when she did. Instead of sticking around, Toothless opened his wings and flew away. He away from the island to fill his belly with some fish. Hiccup still pondered about the stranger for some for more.

"THE CHIEF'S WIFE!" Hiccup shouted while Toothless was in the middle of feeding. This didn't bother Toothless too much as he was more focused on his prey.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked after he finished and headed back "home."

"That woman from earlier. She'd got to be the chief's wife." Hiccup said with certainty in his voice.

"How do you know for sure? And why would someone of her status be outside of the village like that? I don't know Hiccup, seems a little odd to me." Toothless said skeptically, but was certain of it.

"When we were talking to the chief, she sat next to him. But she wasn't his maid, and the two of them seemed close. I'm not sure why she was at the cove when she did." Hiccup said pondering the question.

The woman appeared to be at the cove when they arrived, but the weapons were gone. Toothless wander the cove to make sure no one was around. Once he was pleased, he walking into the cave to rest. Hiccup didn't "sleep" as he was too busy thinking how he was to convince the Viking to befriend dragons.

Hiccup thought of various different ideas, but nothing seemed to give the results he wanted. Most resulted in both of them possibly being died, or were two crazy to even try. Hiccup eventually stopped thinking about it and wondered about himself.

"Am I going to live like this for the rest of "Toothless's" life?" Hiccup said to himself. This plagued him ever now and then. Sometimes he wished Toothless left him die than suffer living in his body. Sure he's asked him if there was a way out, but Toothless would sometimes distract or avoid the question. Eventually he stopped asking and drew to the conclusion that Toothless doesn't know how to reverse "this."

* * *

 **So, will Hiccup ever return to a body of his own? What will the two do to bring humans and dragons together? Especially since both of their lives are at stake. I want to get peoples opinion on the ending. I've put up a poll to decide whether or not Hiccup and Toothless will be separate or stay together (body). Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	6. Dragon School 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks.**

* * *

The next morning, Toothless wake up to a rather peaceful morning. Hiccup was still "asleep", so Toothless thought to himself. Reminding himself of what he did to save his friend. Toothless knew Hiccup wanted out of his body, but didn't know to do so. Magic is a odd, devilish, and unforgiving beast to handle. Especially if it's dark magic, which can be even more so. Since one wrong move, and/or incantations can result in something going bad or even death.

Done right, magic can be a very helpful ally. But there was nothing Toothless could do to undo what he had done. With this, Toothless didn't want to give Hiccup a sense of loss. But rather some hope that they may undone this "curse" placed upon themselves.

Toothless stared blankly at the water, seeing only himself. Moments later Hiccup woke up and "walked" into the reflection. He looked at Toothless, and the two were silent for what seemed like forever.

Toothless looked up and closed his eyes and admired the peace some more. But Hiccup wasn't satisfied by this as they had better thing to do. So Toothless changed and allowed Hiccup to go about whatever he needed. The "two" left for the village in pursue of a plan for unifying the humans and dragons.

Once there, Hiccup still couldn't get over the horrible smell. So once he reacquainted with it, he tried to help as best he could. But the villager seemed to refuse it almost immediately. They didn't seem to give a reason why, which threw Hiccup for a loop.

Instead, Astrid and the other convince "Gobber", to allow him into their school. Both Hiccup and Toothless didn't feel very comfortable with this. But they decided to go with it anyway to get some ideas.

The day's lesson was on the Hideous Zippleback.

"When not all dragons have one head to contend with, some have two or more. Adding more of challenge to defeating them. Today's dragon is one such creature, the "Hideous Zippleback". One head breathe a gas while the other ignites it. The challenge is to decide which head is which." Gobber said as everyone carried picked up the buckets of water and readied for the dragon.

"Now if you can get it right, the dragon's weakness is it can't make sparks if it's wet. Now good luck." Gobber said before pushing the lever down and releasing the dragon. Once the lock was removed from the large wooden doors, it burst open with green gas.

It took a moment before the dragon emerged from the gas cloud. The dragon was cautious, as it showed one head before the other. Hiccup guessed the first was it's gas and the second with its spark. But this was somewhat hard to tell as it didn't give any hints, of which was which.

Before Hiccup could test that theory, it went back into the cloud. After which it released more gas to the arena. Hiccup and the other followed, but acted in small groups. Astrid and Snotlout, the twins, then Fishlegs and Hiccup. Fishlegs seemed to be mumbling to himself, which bother Hiccup a bit. Eventually the two saw one of its heads, but neither knew which it was. Fishlegs tossed water at it, but it only made it more anger.

It released some gas and the other head appeared. It made some sparks before it tried to light the gas, Hiccup tried to throw water. But he wasn't able to get the water high enough to reach it.

"COME ON! Everybody RUN!" Hiccup said before it lit the gas. This caused a huge fireball, but lucky everyone was ok. Hiccup landed on the ground from the blast, and was attempting to get up. He managed to turn himself around before the dragon lunged at him.

It looked at him and was able to attack, but suddenly stopped.

"Friend," the dragon spoke before Gobber forced it back into its cage. Everyone looked at Hiccup with a strange look. Unsure of what had just happened a few moments ago. Before anyone could question him, he ran out of the arena and into the forest.

Hiccup ran for as long as he could, once had was sure he wasn't followed. He began to question Toothless.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hiccup asked as he too wasn't sure of what happened. Toothless "sighed" before answering him.

"The dragon must have recognized "my" scent. Dragons give off a scent regardless of what form we're in." Toothless said, Hiccup still was in disbelief.

"SO! What does that have to do with what happened!?" Hiccup said.

"I guess he or she smelt me and decided not to KILL us." Toothless said plainly. Hiccup didn't said anything for moment.

"What now?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Do what we must." Toothless said. The "two" reached the cove before Toothless changed. After which they heard a branch snap behind them. They turned to see the same woman from yesterday, but without her weapons. Instead a piece of fish was in her hand. Toothless was skeptical and backed away as she approached him. Getting nowhere with this, she tossed the fish.

"What is she doing?" Toothless thought.

"Peace offering maybe?" Hiccup said, but the two were puzzled. Toothless however took it as he didn't want good food go to waste. As he ate, nothing seemed out of place to them.

The woman tried to approach him, but he still backed away.

"I want to try something." Hiccup said.

"What?" Toothless asked unsure of what he was going to do.

"Go to the cave and let me take over." Hiccup said. Toothless remained skeptical, but went along with his plan. Once he did, Hiccup stepped outside. The woman looked at Hiccup with a strange look.

"Is that dragon yours?" She asked.

"In a way, yes." Hiccup said, but Toothless didn't like the feeling of being owned. However, remained silent as the two talked.

"He's a marvelous one. I've yet to see another one like him." She said.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked under sure and so didn't Toothless.

"I marvel dragons over the years, despite the horrible experience I've had with them." She said.

"What happened if I may ask." Hiccup said, the woman started to have tear rolling down her face. It was a moment before she was able to speak again.

"About fourteen years ago, I had given birth to a baby. My husband and me couldn't be happier, but raising a child here is tough. There were dragon attacks just about every other night. Anyway, one night a dragon broke into our home. I ran to save him, but instead of kill the baby. They took our baby from his crib." She said.

"So then why the fascination? Why aren't despising dragons?" Hiccup asked a little confused.

"Shortly after the baby was taken, everyone thought he was killed by dragons. But I knew he was still alive. Or at least that is what I believe to be true. Because a mother just knows... So since that time. I've spent some time studying dragons whenever I could. Although everyone, including my husband think I've lost my mind. Like I've gone insane, but I chose to do it so I could hopefully reunite with my lost child." She said as she wiped some of the remaining tears.

"I wish you luck on that." Hiccup said before walking to the entrance of the cove.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" She asked.

"Hiccup." Hiccup said without a second thought.

* * *

 **I've put up a poll to decide whether or not Hiccup and Toothless will be separate or stay together (body). Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	7. Son 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks**

* * *

The woman suddenly dropped onto her knees crying. Hiccup rushed over to her to comfort her. She seemed to be in disbelief from what she just heard. Hiccup tried to help her, but she was heavy for him to pick up.

Some time had past before she settled down enough to speak again.

"Is... is it... really... you?" She asked him as she ran her hand around his face. She wasn't sure if she was looking at her lost son. Her mind and body seemed to be at odds with each other. Her mind said no, but her body was saying yes. In the end, she truly felt he was her son.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked. Toothless was a little concerned for her, but was in a state of flux. He too wanted for her to find her son, but he wasn't sure if it was him.

"Yes, I just have one question to ask." She said as she got up, Hiccup nodded.

"Can I take a look at your face?" She asked to which Hiccup felt was a little odd. But neither him nor Toothless had a issue, so they let her process. She reached over and was scanning every bit possible, but then she stumbled upon something.

Toothless and Hiccup were puzzled as she stopped and began to cry again. But there was a hint of laughter as she cried. The two let her finish before asking.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked after she finished crying and began to laugh louder. It took a moment as her laughter slowly died down.

"It's nothing to worry about... my son..." She said as she stood, this put both of them in shock. Neither Hiccup nor Toothless could utter a word to each other or to her. It took them a moment to process this before saying anything.

"Do you believe this?" Toothless asked Hiccup, but it took Hiccup a second long before answering.

"I want too, but I'm not sure. I mean it could explain some of what I feel. Like how I'm attracted to this place." Hiccup answered.

Meanwhile, Hiccup's body just stood there in shock as the two "talked" among themselves. It wasn't until she gave him a little nudge that he snapped out of it. It took a moment before he spoke to her.

"What makes you so sure I'm "your" son?" Hiccup asked out of curiosity. She didn't answer immediately at first, but it took her a moment before answering.

"Call it a mother's gut feeling." She simply said, but this didn't satisfy neither Hiccup nor Toothless. However, they didn't want to upset her during this time of joy.

"Come now, we must tell your father." She said as she gestured for him to follow, but Hiccup wasn't the same as she remembered. At least not in the traditional sense anyway.

"No..." Hiccup said, which puzzled her and Toothless a bit. Hiccup remained silent for what seemed like days, but neither one could "read" Hiccup. His "mother" walked up to him and looked him in the face. What she saw a blank expression, which concerned her, could she have given him a shock. Could she be wrong about Hiccup?

"Hiccup?" Toothless said to Hiccup, but he didn't seem to "move" from his trance. Then all of a sudden he just looked at Toothless with concern on his face.

"I want to tell her..." Hiccup said before just staring at him.

"Tell her what?" Toothless asked unsure of what he wanted to say to her.

"About us..." He replied, Toothless wanted to said no. But there were a number of things going around Toothless's mind. One being he too wanted to tell her, but she could either help or try to kill them.

"Go ahead." Toothless said.

"I'm fine. But there is something I want to tell you first." Hiccup said. Both Hiccup and Toothless "held" their breath for what was to come.

"Ok?" His mother said with concern.

"Well..." Hiccup said and his mother "readied" herself as best she could for whatever might happen.

"Well... I'm a... dragon." Hiccup said softly, his mother couldn't quite hear what he said. This caused him to repeat it. However, when he said it again. She looked at him in a shocking and amazed look. The two could tell she was forming thoughts and questions in her head.

"How is that even possible? You were just a baby when I last saw you and now this. You couldn't be a dragon." She said in a somewhat disregarding mood. Hiccup wanted to get Toothless involved, but the dragon refused.

Hiccup and his newfound mother headed back to the village. Hiccup didn't however convince her to keep their relations secret. For what it may cause to the villagers and his father.

As the two walked, the two exchanged information. She wanted to know more about him, and Hiccup wanted to pass on what he knows of the dragons. In regards to why their attacking Berk. Although she acknowledged it, she seemed a little concerned about him.

The two of them went their separate ways when they finally arrived at the village. Hiccup rejoined Astrid and her gang of friends. All of them seemed curious about what happened earlier, but couldn't quite figure it out.

For the next few days, the pattern remained relatively the same. Hiccup would got to the dragon school and study more ways of killing. Which Toothless found to be repulsive the more he watched. At times though, he felt he needed to intervene. But the situations would work themselves out.

The more the classes went on, the more people it drew to the arena. Rumors spread of a boy with a gift for dragons. Hiccup himself seemed to be enjoy it, but had to be mindful of the devil's deal he made.

Eventually there was about two weeks left before the deal ended, which began to affect Toothless and Hiccup. Although they were have some fun on the small island, they had yet to solve their problem.

* * *

 **The poll I started for this story has reached a tie. I feel if that doesn't change, then I'll try to decide what is the best course of action for the story. With that said, I think I'm going to start a series with this. But I'm not sure as of yet so it's going to be open ended. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	8. Decisions 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I would like to apologize for anyone excepting a chapter last week, but there were outside factor keeping me from posting last week. Anyway, I think it has been resolved and thing should go back to normal. I'm unsure if I will continue the original posting schedule, but we'll have to wait and see. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks if I don't post next week.**

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that the "finals" were going to be decide as one of the students would join the ranks. But they had to slay their first dragon to prove their skill and worth in the eyes of the villagers. Astrid seemed to be the definite choose, but Hiccup was the runner up. Although the final decision was made by the village healer and elder, Gothi.

Everyone seemed to think she'd pick Astrid, but instead chose Hiccup for the honor. Which caused some uproar among the villager, but no one seemed to go against her decision. It's going to happen the next day with the entire village watching. Valka and Hiccup spoke privately whenever possible, but feared something like this would happen. Especially since no one knew of their possible "ties" to one another. Valka feared of losing her son again, but Hiccup was worried of what he had to do. Toothless was worried, but was concerned as he and Hiccup were sharing bodies. Meaning he may have to intervene should things go wrong, but didn't want to think of it till it got there.

"So what are you going to do? Do you want me to "help" you?" His mother asked as the two were enjoying the cove's scenery. Toothless was listening as well, as he also wanted to know.

"I don't know, I was raised to help dragons. Not to harm them, but something tells me I need to if I'm going to get anywhere. If you can do something to make them see "us" as friend than enemy. But like you said when we met, they are too ignorant of the fact." Hiccup said, which sent a chill down Toothless's back. Valka now believed her son to be a dragon, but was still skeptical as she never saw him change. She planned on telling her husband after she left Hiccup, but wasn't quite sure how to explain it. As she didn't speak to anyone very much since everyone thought she was crazy.

Valka left Hiccup at the cove to hopefully convince her husband to what was happening. Meanwhile Hiccup just stared at his reflection in the water. Toothless "walked" into the reflection and just looked at himself.

"What.. am.. I going to do?" Hiccup said softly to himself. Neither knew the answer to the question, which left them staring some more. This could have went on forever, but Hiccup was tackled to the ground. He didn't quite know who it was until he looked at the figure.

Astrid was holding her battle axes ready to strike. Hiccup remained helpless as he was laying on the ground with her sitting on him. Toothless was about to intervene, but Hiccup convinced him otherwise.

"How can you just come in here and just take EVERYTHING I've worked to hard to accomplish!? Why would she give you the honor of killing a dragon?" She said as she looked at him and his skinny body.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said despite the fact he probably knew.

"Gothi picked you over me!" She yelled, which didn't serve much to Hiccup. Toothless wanted to intervene, bit Hiccup kept him from doing so.

"I didn't know why. I'd rather it be you then me." Hiccup said, but this didn't sway her decision much. Although it did catch her slightly off guard, but she didn't want Hiccup to know that.

"Well you're lucky I can't kill you. Or else Stoick would have my head." She said before removing herself off them.

"I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't me either." Hiccup said as she walked off. Toothless wanted to kill her too, but Hiccup convinced him not too. The two remained at the cove for the rest of the day thinking what to do. Neither wanted to kill the dragon, but they feared they're going to need to if the worst were to come.

The train of thought plagued them for what seemed like days, but were instead hours and minutes. The only thing that could interrupt them was food and rest, so they grabbed some fish from the pond. However they stayed awake for another hour before sleep took it's hold of them.

That night, Hiccup and Toothless dreamt of the arena with the dragon. Except they were by themselves, free to do as they wish. A unknown dragon and a sword lay in front of them, neither knew what to do. They both called out to each other, but didn't get the response of the other...

The next morning, the "two" processed to the arena not really wanted what was going to happen. Toothless was going to "watch" as Hiccup dealt with the dragon, but he didn't care if Hiccup wanted too. He was going to jump in if things got "dangerous" for them.

Once inside the arena Hiccup stood in the middle with Gobber and an array of weapons around them. Valka and Stoick seat in clear view of them while everyone else was struck with what they got. After a while of waiting, Stoick stood and held both of his hand to silence the crowd before speaking.

"Good morning everyone! As we all know, times have become tough. Dragon raids just about everyone other night and with winter coming. It is going to be a rough winter this year, but hopefully this well cheer us up." He said, but stopped for moment before going on further.

"So let us bless this day and hope this young student of Gobber's passes the test and join our ranks. As I for one to tell his parents that their boy is dead." He said unaware of Hiccup's possible relation to him.

"Without further ado. Let the battle begin." He finished and Gobber drew closer to the him.

"So what'll be? The brute force of a battle hammer, the swift slash of a sword, the dual edges of a axes, or the reach of a spear?" Gobber asked as he watched with a hint of excitement.

Hiccup looked the weapons over despite he hated every minutes of this. Hiccup had a liking to swords, but the ones there were too heavy. However one did catch his eyes, a mix between dagger and sword. The blade was a little long for a dagger, but a little short to be a sword. After picking up the blade, he found it to be light and could move with him easily. He then picked up a shield and the weapon were then moved out of the arena.

Once everything was out of the way, the large trunk was removed from one of the large doors. The doors burst open with lava like flames splashing onto the ground. Hiccup gathered himself together as a monstrous nightmare approached him. The dragon opened its mouth and prepared to take a bite out of him.

Hiccup over out of the way and blocked its teeth with his shield. Something seemed out of place as Toothless watched the fight go on. Dragons don't normally attack one of their our without reason.

"Someone or something is interfering with this match." Toothless thought, but there wasn't much he could do without doing something extreme. Hiccup and the nightmare fought for what felt like hours, but was really a few minutes. And Hiccup was losing his fight and was soon disarmed by the dragon with its tail.

Hiccup slowly backed himself against the wall fearing his end. Unaware of Toothless's presence as the nightmare drew closer and closer to them. Toothless could see it drawing it fire from it's belly.

Before Hiccup could blink, Toothless stepped in to save them both. Changing into the nightfury form, Toothless fired a blast at it's head. Knocking the nightmare backwards slightly, but enough to free them from their previous spot.

Meanwhile, the crowd was a mixture of stunned, speechless, anger, etc... Valka herself held a hand to her mouth and silently utter: No...

Shortly after Toothless changed them, the nightmare stopped and looked at the villagers. Growling at it's capturers in hate, but did nothing about it.

However, before the two dragon could do anything. Villagers swarmed from the entrance and from above, with weapons and shields. Neither dragon did anything to stop this as they were outnumbered. But that didn't stop the nightmare from giving a good fight before being captured again.

The two were eventually knock out and that was that...

* * *

 **I'd like to thank the people that take and took part in poll so far. It has since been resolved since the last time I check it. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	9. Home 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I've decided to move the updating week from this point. So from this forward, I will be updating every bi-week. I'm truly sorry if you were excepting a chapter last week, but I've made my decision. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks if I don't post next week.**

* * *

It was rather dark when the two of them woke up. Toothless tried to move, but he couldn't move very much.

"It's no use trying... You need to save your strength youngling..." A voice said to them.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Toothless said as he tried to muscle his where our, but that didn't prove anything. Hiccup calmed Toothless down enough for him to speak with this stranger.

"Where are we? Why can't I move? And who are you?" Hiccup asked. There was a pause before the voice spoke.

"We're in hell..." The voice answered, which it didn't help them. Before either of them could speak, the stranger spoke again.

I'm sorry, but I've been stuck here for years. Believe me, I felt the same desire as you do now, but time passed before I become what I am now. I am sorry for what has happened to you youngling..." The voice spoke again.

"I'm not a youngling..." Toothless answered.

"You are to me..." The voice said.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Hiccup intervened.

"They've stuck us in their prison, free to do as they please with us. Although, why they bound you rather heavily is rather strange to me. I guess they think you're more dangerous than I..." The voice answered before pondering.

But before anyone could speak, some light entered from a doorway. Then some food was thrown in before the light disappeared. During that time, Toothless and Hiccup saw who they were speaking too. The monstrous nightmare from earlier, but was chained to the wall by it's leg.

It walked over to the food and ate it whole, but then came over to them and threw up some of food. Hiccup was still repulsed by this, but Toothless ate it anyway. After which the two dragons laid on the ground, but the restraints made it uncomfortable to Toothless. Nothing seemed be happening after a while, so the three talked. Nothing of real interest, but rather common knowledge.

The chatter could've went on for a while, but the door suddenly open. They instantly got ready to attack. Although, Toothless seemed out of balance with the restraints.

Hiccup recognized a man standing at the entrance to be his possible dad, Stoick. Then a number of villagers went into the cave with weapons in hand. Some acted as guards as some carefully "dragged" Toothless out...

Hiccup seemed to be the only reason he held back as much as he was. Once "they" were dragged into the arena. Stoick stood in front of them with a sword and shield in hand. Although he wasn't holding it like the other villagers were. There was a moment of silence upon them with only the natural sounds to be heard.

It wasn't long before a long sword was slowly raised above Stoick's head. Toothless and Hiccup felt this was the end of their journey, but a voice suddenly yell something. By the time Stoick got the blade above him, Valka stepped in front of him. She held her arms around their neck with tears rolling down her face.

"PLEASE STOICK! PLEASE DON'T THIS!" She pleaded to him. Stoick seemed to stand still with the blade looming over them. He looked at her and the dragon, but his gaze went back to his wife. She kept her arms around them and held her head against theirs.

This scene could have went for eternity, but before anyone could say a word. Stoick sudden dropped the blade next to them and turned to walk away. Valka gave a heavy sigh of relief, but unsure of what happened or what to do.

She chased after him and caught him before he left the arena. Everyone seemed to focus on Stoick and Valka. As did Toothless and Hiccup as they wanted to know what was going to happen.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Stoick shouted at his wife. She still had tears rolling, but she stood by her choice.

"He is our son, Stoick. You want to kill your own flesh and blood." She counted to him, but he didn't seem too bothered by that.

"That… That THING! Is not our son. Our son... Has been dead for fourteen years." He said.

"NO! He's right there in front of us. I can just feel it, but you don't seem to grasp that!" She yelled at him as she pointed her hand at Toothless.

"You and everyone else seemed to think he died all those years ago... But no one thought he could still be alive..." She said before he could speak. Stoick seemed speechless as he walked back and forth trying to think of what to say.

He stopped and stared in his wife's eyes and then at the dragon's. Then he looked back at her before holding a hand on his face. He looked her and appeared say something, but instead walked away.

Everyone looked at Valka and the dragon with uncertain as no one knew what to do. Instead of attempting to kill the dragon themselves for fear of Stoick. Valka ordered them to free the dragon before leaving them in peace.

Once freed, the villagers left with some of them having distaste in their mouths. But they didn't say much as she was the chief's wife regardless. Toothless stretched his body from the restraints. Hiccup couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as they thought that was their end. She walked up to them and hugged the dragon.

"I'm sorry... I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered into his ear. The two walked back to the village with resentment from anyone they passed. Hiccup didn't know if they was directed at him, his mother or both of them.

Valka led Hiccup to her home and sat down next to the fireplace. Hiccup just stood next to the fireplace, as neither knew what to do next. Hiccup and Toothless still don't believe he is her lost son.

Before Hiccup could speak, Valka began to ask questions. Her fascination with dragons became more obvious, as she wanted to know everything. But he only answer a few of her many questions as some were rather personal.

This went on for hours, but then Stoick walked through the door. He looked at Hiccup with distaste and Valka with disappointment. Hiccup moved out of his way as he approached and lit a fire. After which he sat in the chair next to his wife and gave a sigh as he relaxed. Moments passed before anyone spoke a word.

"What is... HE doing here?" Stoick asked Valka as he paid no attention to Hiccup. Toothless wanted to hit him, but resisted the temptation.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank the people that take and took part in poll so far. It has since been resolved since the last time I check it. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	10. WHAT? 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks if I don't post next week.**

* * *

"He is our son Stoick. Why wouldn't he be here?" She answered.

"I'm sorry, but did I do something to cause you to act this way?" Hiccup asked instead of his mother defending him.

"No "son"." Stoick answered.

"Ok, I get you don't think I'm your son. But I'm more connected to you than you think I am." Hiccup said. This set off something in Stoick, but he seemed to be holding some of it back.

"My son… Died that day he was taken from me, fourteen years." He said as he pointed to a room upstairs.

"Now you come in here pretending to be him. Either you have a death wish or you're telling the truth, but I doubt that." Stoick said pointing his finger at Hiccup as he relaxed into the chair more. Neither Hiccup or Toothless knew how to respond to him as his mother stand to the side watching. Moments passed, but nothing seemed to shake a thought in them to counter him.

"Please... You've done enough to me, my wife and to this village. Please leave this place in peace..." Stoick said as he turned to the fire. Hiccup looked at him once more before walking about the door. Valka wanted to stop him, but her husband stopped her as Hiccup closed the door.

Night lay in front of them as they walked back to the cove. Hiccup was convinced nothing could be done, but didn't want to admit. Toothless wanted to comfort him, but was instead pushed "away". Hiccup made his way out of the village, the villagers looked at a Hiccup with the same look of disgust. Some even had weapon at the ready, which caused Hiccup to move faster.

Once at the cove, Hiccup yelled at the sky before falling onto the ground. Hiccup slowly fell asleep as he stared at the night sky. However, this didn't last long as "they" were awoken with various weapons within view.

Although as Hiccup slowly got into his feet. He and Toothless realized it wasn't the villagers, but was Astrid and the gang. There was a moment of silence as no one seemed to know what to say.

"Are you planning to kill me?" Hiccup asked with not much care left in him. No one seemed to answer the question.

"Why? Why, did you trick us?" Astrid asked.

"My intention wasn't to trick you, but to learn from you and this place. I am sorry if you took my intentions that way." Hiccup said before looking at the pond.

"Learn?" Fishlegs asked.

"Maybe be hard to believe, but I just "feel" something about this place. I'm not sure how to explain it." Hiccup said.

"So what?" Snotlout said. Everyone seemed to look at one another, including Hiccup. Moments later, they withdrew their weapons. However, they didn't take their hand off them, but kept them at the ready if need be. Toothless felt a "little" more at ease, but didn't like the situation they're were in.

Before anyone could speak, Valka appeared from the crack in the rock face. She and everyone else stood still.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Valka asked the teens. No one seemed to want to answer her, but took their hand off their weapons.

"Please leave us in peace." She instructed them, but they were reluctant to response. A moment later they followed her request and left. Few of them grubbed as they walked away from Hiccup.

"Why are you out here?" Hiccup asked after they were alone.

"I have something I want to ask of you." She responded.

"And what that might be?" Hiccup asked with curiosity as to what she wanted.

"I want to see the nest." She plainly said to them, which took them mentally off their feet.

"Wait, what!?" Hiccup said.

"I want to see the dragon's nest." She said again, but Hiccup wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Why?" He asked her.

"If what you say is true, then I want to see it for myself." She answered, but Hiccup and Toothless were quite shocked by what she wanted them to do.

"You know what you are asking me to do is crazy and insane…" Hiccup said, but she simply nodded to him. Hiccup couldn't believe what she was asking him to do, even Toothless was a little surprised himself.

"What do you want to do?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" Toothless replied, which didn't help Hiccup in his decision making. Hiccup pondered the question back and forth in his mind.

"I suppose I'll help you, but I can't guarantee your safety. I want you to promise me that you wouldn't do anything crazy…" Hiccup reluctantly said to her, which made her excited. Although she tried to keep herself from showing it, but promised she would.

Toothless changed and allowed her to hop onto his back. Although he didn't like the idea that "someone" is riding him too much. But went along as it could be their last hope of ending their deal Hiccup has with the monstrous dragon.

When Toothless opened his wings, she gasped since she realized what she was to take part in. With a few strokes of his wings, they were in the air and flying toward the nest. Valka held onto Toothless by his neck, being careful not to hold onto him too tightly.

Despite the fact she was holding onto him for dear life. She was in awe at the experience she was having as they flew. It didn't take long for them to reach the outskirt of the thick fog covering the island within.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	11. Horror 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I do apologize in advance if this chapter is short than my normal chapters. Just feel this is how this chapter should end. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks if I don't post next week.**

* * *

When the three of them drew closer to the fog. Toothless guided them through the maze of rocks guarding the island. Valka held onto more tightly then she did as she didn't know which way they were going to go. After which he returned to his normal self, unlike previous visits to this place. Valka loosen her grip a little after they cleared the maze.

Upon clearing the rocks, she couldn't be in a state of stock and awe. Dragons as far as she could see around them. Different type of and breeds flew around them, seemingly unaware she was on Toothless's back. Although some carried something with their feet, mainly livestock.

Valka was in shock and awe by what she was seeing unfold in front of her. This didn't last long as Toothless dove into the top of the volcano. This caused her to hold onto them as tightly as she could. This didn't last long as their eventually landed onto a nearby ledge. Dragons meanwhile were dropping their quarry into the pit below. Valka let go of Toothless and carefully looked around them the volcano. Neither Toothless or Hiccup could be tell how Valka felt about the situation she was in. She still seemed to be in shock and awe, but it look as though there was more.

The fog below seemed to fascinate her the most as she wanted to know more about it. Hiccup wanted to talk to her, but Toothless didn't want to risk being attacked. She looked at them with more questions than she could answer herself. But she didn't want to ask as she knew she wouldn't get much response. Toothless sensed something was going to happen and moved get them and Valka out of here.

But sure enough the dragon from beneath the fog appeared. Valka gasped and was taken aback by the sight. The massive dragon looked at its surrounding before settling on Toothless and Valka.

"So this is what you have come up with? Almost a month has pass and this is what you have to show for it?" It said with laugher. Toothless growled, but what it was saying was pretty much true.

"Nothing to said?" It said with amusement, but Toothless was still growling. Valka slowly got into Toothless's back. She didn't through as his growling made her a little nervous since she didn't know who it was directed at.

"Well, I'm going to give you a choose, since your time is almost up on own bet. Either watch as I eat her or watch as a kill everyone at the village?" It told them. Although it knew what they'd say to it, but it was just toying with them.

"Don't want to talk little one? Well then, either you leave her and bring your villagers here. Or you watch as I eat her whole. Either way, your body and mind will belong to me." It said before laughing.

"What's not to say that you won't kill her and the village if I were to bring them to you?" Hiccup said even though he wasn't like the situation they were in.

"I give you my dragon's honor that I won't or wouldn't kill this "human."" It said to them, but neither Hiccup or Toothless were buying it.

"She's going to come with us if you want the villagers." Toothless said, but the dragon laughed at him.

"I'm afraid you don't have much say in the matter." It said to them. Toothless slowly drew closer to Valka and tried to get her onto his back. She didn't pick up the gesture at first, but quickly got on and held on.

Once she was on his back, Toothless lifted off and headed toward the volcano's opening. Toothless grunted as he drew closer and closer to the opening. Hiccup was sacrificing some pain as well, but Toothless was taking most of it. Valka meanwhile was trying to cheer them on despite holding on for dear life. But her grip slowly loosened the more they climbed.

However this didn't last as Toothless leveled off and tried to fly as fast as he could. Hiccup helped guide him through the maze of rocks. They did have a few close calls, but they both came out unharmed.

Toothless flew as fast as he could back to Berk, but was being pursued by Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders. They kept up with them as they went through the maze, but Toothless was able to outrun them after they cleared them. Valka quickly looked back and saw they were gradually speeding away from their pursuers.

Toothless tried to lose them by flying to a different island than Berk before using the night sky to disappear. He was able lose his pursuers by a few quick turns and flying low to the water.

It wasn't long before they reached Berk and instead of flying to the cove. Toothless decided to fly directly into the heart of the village. Villager gasped in horror and anger when he sudden appeared in front of them. Some were about to attack until they realized Valka was on the dragon.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!?" She yelled at the villagers.

"He's in the Great Hall." A villager answered. Toothless immediately headed to there and stopped at the entrance. Valka got off of Toothless and the two went inside.

Once inside, villagers stood or sat around the massive circular table. Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi stood on the opposite side of the table from the door entrance. Everyone in the room didn't pay much attention as the two came in. As Stoick was going over some details, but Toothless gave a loud roar. Everyone drew their weapons and looked in the direction the roar came from.

* * *

 **Monday night will be the last time you can place your vote into the poll. Since I will be closing after that point. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	12. no 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So we're back, and I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who took part in the poll. I'm currently working on the ending, and if you wish to know the results of the poll. I will reveal the results by request, but that is as far as I will go with the ending. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks if I don't post next week.**

* * *

It looked like a scene for a photography. Everyone with weapons in hand and ready to strike. Valka herself had a short sword she kept underneath her coat. Toothless curled his body and armed his teeth and claws. Everyone eyeing the other for any signs of either attacking.

Only three people seemed to care what was going to happen next. Toothless, Valka, and Stoick…

"Everyone lay down your arms. That is my bloody wife you're going to kill." Stoick yelled at them. It took a moment before everyone calmed down enough to follow his order. Even though they did as he ordered, they were in disgust by it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Stoick yelled at his wife. Valka and Toothless carefully walked around the crowd and they stood next to him.

"Stoick, these dragons aren't as dangerous as you've original thought. They are kind creatures and want nothing, but peace." She said to him, but these word didn't settle well with anyone in the room. Except for her, Toothless, and Hiccup

"What's makes you believe this? These beast KILLED our own son! Now either you are with me or against me. And I have a feeling I know which you have chosen." He said trying hold some of his anger back.

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE THAT OUR SON IS DEAD! These dragons aren't attack us because they want too or desire too. But out of fear for their own lives." She said.

"What do you mean?" Stoick said in a rather lowly tone, just barely heard by her and everyone around them.

"These dragons that are and have attacked us… They're doing it because they are scared. Scare of a dragon that lurks in their home." She said somewhat unaware of what she said due to the state of mind.

"Wait, you've seen the nest!" Stoick said. Everyone in the room started talking to one another as Stoick and Valka looked at each other. Neither said a word to each other for what seemed like hours. Toothless calmed down a little, but kept his teeth and claws ready. No one didn't seem acknowledge he was in the room, but no one bother coming near him.

"HOW!" Stoick said to her, but was trying not to yell directly at her. Everyone turned to the husband and wife. Why… No one knew why, but wanted to listen into the conversation.

"Hiccup took me there, but we almost didn't make it out alive." She replied and this struck a nerve with Stoick.

"WHY didn't I see it soon." Stoick said to himself before giving a motion to some of the people near him. Toothless sensed something was "off" and got into a defensive stance.

True to his senses, weapons were drawn. Everyone except Valka turned to face Toothless. She briefly looked at Toothless and then at Stoick, but she didn't draw her sword. She appeared to be arguing with her husband, but Stoick wasn't going to hear it. Soon everyone crowded near Toothless and he slowly was pushed against the wall.

Hiccup begged Toothless not to kill, but he really wanted too. However, he listened to Hiccup and attempted to escape by flying. But the only way to get out was through the door by which they came and that was being blocked. And the walls of the room are as thick as they need to be for taking a pretty much anything. Which Toothless didn't have the means or the firepower to make a hole in the rock.

But there wasn't much time for them to even try as someone threw a roped weapon at them. The weapon quickly wrapped itself around Toothless's body and locked his wings against his body. Cause them to fall hard against the ground, but were soon crowded by the villagers before being knocked out, again...

When either of the two awoke next time, it was the same as they were when they got captured. Harnesses locked around the head, wings, and tail to restrict movement.

"Hello, anyone there?" Toothless called out, but nothing answered back. Nothing seemed out break the silence other than each other talking. But that didn't truly break the silence.

Instead of trying to break free from these bonds, Toothless rested to save his strength for when the time was right.

It wasn't long before a door opened and allowed light into the dark room. However, it wasn't just one person, but looked to be a crowd outside. Cheering, chanting, and the like as he was brought out of the "prison."

They brought him to the middle of the arena and like the match between Hiccup and the nightmare. It looked to be just about everyone from the village, even the children were present this time. An array of emotions could be seen among the crowd, but everyone soon calmed down for an unknown reason.

It wasn't until Stoick approach Toothless that he realized why they became so calm. Although he did have a weapon at his side, it wasn't drawn like before. Toothless did growl as a sign of resistance, but Stoick didn't seem to kind.

"The day has finally come, we will finally get rid of these pests! Pests that have for the longest time become a thorn in our side." Stoick said before giving a chuckle as everyone began to cheer again. But Toothless, Hiccup and Valka knew that is was going to be impossible to do. Valka meanwhile was in the chieftain's seating and couldn't help, but look away for what she knew what was going to happen.

"We shall have a time of peace once we've destroyed the nest. NOW, WHO'S WITH ME!?" Stoick yelled at the villagers, which just about everyone cheered in response.

Once everyone calmed down a little bit, Stoick ordered some of the villagers to bring the dragon down to the docks. Then they processed to load Toothless onto one of the many ships docked. Once everything was secure and ready to go, they left the docks and headed for the nest. But, not everyone was going or able to go one this dangerous mission. Toothless and Hiccup could briefly see Valka on a cliff overlooking the sea and Berk. She looked to be on her knees, but they didn't know if she was crying.

"We're all doomed…" Hiccup said, but was trying to look on the positive.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	13. Battle pt 1 13

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story. Well, see you in two weeks if I don't post next week.**

* * *

It took them some time before they reached the outskirt of the fog that plagued at Stoick so many times before. Toothless tried to relax as much as possible despite the bonds being restricting.

"Get ready to watch your home burn…" Stoick said softly to them before going to the fog. Toothless soon snapped into a trance like state and could only turn his head. Stoick told the helmsman where to steer based on Toothless's actions. Some of the Vikings were getting a little nervous at they came across old ship lost in previous attempted, but they ignored them and press front.

Eventually the fog settled and revealed the island Stoick searched for all those years. Toothless snapped out of his trance and looked in horror of where they were. Hiccup and Toothless knew what was going to come, but were unable to convince Stoick or the other Vikings otherwise.

They soon landed and prepared for war. Once everything was set, Stoick ordered the catapults to be loaded.

"Get ready to be the last dragon we kill before we gain peace. Enjoy your life while it lasts." Stoick said into Toothless's ear before standing in front of the vikings. He held his hand up before quickly lowering it. The villagers fired the catapults, which hit the side of the volcano wall. It didn't immediately give out until a few more volleys of rocks.

"Finally…" Stoick said softly to himself once the catapults knocked a hole into the tough volcanic rock. Toothless could hear a mysterious laugh coming from within the hole their created before a burst of dragons emerged.

Everyone seemed to think it was over, but Toothless and Hiccup knew that wasn't the truth. Although seeming out of nowhere, Valka and few of the teens arrive on the backs of dragons. Valka landed next to Stoick while the others circled the camp.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" She said just about to slap Stoick in the face, but didn't a loud roar came from with the volcano. Everyone was at a standstill as a gigantic dragon emerged from the top of the volcano. It looked at the Viking which some were in a state of shock by the sight. It was a mental laugh as it's eye gazed at Toothless and their helpless.

"Thank you young one as I kill everyone here." It said to Toothless and Hiccup before breathing a massive flame at the Vikings. Toothless tried to get free, but the bonds were too strong. Valka hopped onto the back of a Nadder and joined the teens in the air.

Soon the battle was between the dragon versus the teens and Valka. The teens themselves were putting up a fight with Valka's leadership. But it wasn't before long that their plan was falling apart. Then it was just Valka and her Nadder dealing with the dragon. This caused Toothless to think elsewhere on their escape.

Instead of using his strength to break free, it starting to use his flames to burn the wood. It did give a tingling sensation on his skin, but wasn't causing pain. It took some time before the wood burnt enough to break. After the first one was broke, Toothless processed to the others.

Just as Toothless was about to get free, Valka was fell off of the Nadder. Toothless rushed to have her land on his back. The pain came and went after she landed. Toothless quickly landed next to Stoick who was standing in awe at the monstrous dragon.

"I say to you again, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Valka said again, but was distracted by the dragon's attack. Mostly everyone was able to get out of the way, but not all.

"Trying to protect you." Stoick said softly. But before she could say anything back, Toothless rushed at Stoick. Stoick natural grabbed his weapon, but wasn't quick enough before Toothless barely picked up the heavy Viking. This was due to the fact they could've been crashed over the massive dragon.

Toothless then flew up onto the air and started to attack the beast. The dragon fired two massive fireballs back at Toothless, but missed both times.

This method of back and forth attacking last for about ten minutes before the two (three) of them tired of the same route.

Using the smoke of the destroyed ships, Toothless could use its black covering to hide himself and Valka. But a rain smoke came and was causing the smoke to become unusable for the duo. However the dark rain clouds provide a substitute.

"Where are you my little pet?" The dragon said as it was searching for them, but was unable too. Toothless attacked the dragon with a few quick passed, but wasn't able to cause major harm to the beast. Find this method a bother, the dragon blew fire around it's to draw out Toothless and Valka. However, this method didn't work as well as it had hoped and only produced more cover for Toothless.

"Come out, come out wherever you are? Don't you want to save your human underlings?" It taunted at them, but something was off about that.

"I know you can't keep him safe in that body forever. Eventually he is going to DIE!" It said, which cause to unconsciously to attack. However, Hiccup was a little taken aback.

"Toothless… What is it talking about?" Hiccup questioned Toothless.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Toothless replied, but Hiccup wasn't going to have it.

"Tell me what it's talking about Toothless… NOW!" Hiccup demanded, but Toothless was reluctant to do so.

"Not while we're trying to defend ourselves." Toothless told him, but Hiccup wanted to know. Hiccup did have to agree with them under their situation.

* * *

 **Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	14. Battle pt 2 14

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However, I did make this story.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long over release of this chapter, but things happens and writer's block has to strike. I'm glad to report that I'm currently working on the closing chapters on this story. And I do plan to write a sequel to this, but I need to go over some times before I start writing that. With that said, I plan to end this story in the next or next few chapters. I hope you guys (and gals) find this chapter to your likes till I post more till I release the ending chapter. Anyway, I would like to say thank you for sticking with me so far if you're still here. To those new to the series, I welcome you.**

* * *

Toothless and the dragon fought with each striking blows at the other, but each blow mostly missed Toothless and Valka. Soon the strikes took its toll on the dragon and this caused it to land and strike from the ground. This didn't please Toothless as he needed to come out of hiding to attack. Although his speed would need to make up for this difference, but he couldn't travel fast enough or else Valka could die. Not from his speed, but from the impact of falling from a lack of holding on to him.

Although it was focused on Toothless and them, but it also attack the Vikings below with its sheer size. Crushing them and the like, but with its flame.

"If they were to keep them alive. They needed a new plan of attack." Toothless thought to himself. It wasn't until he was passing the Viking's catapults that it occurred to him.

Dragons are naturally are resistant to the flames and therefore can't be killed by fire. It's skin or scales are hard and are tough to cut through unless great force is used. Such as the force used when the Vikings strike with their axes and swords. All this meant that a dragon is hard to kill on the outside, but easy to kill from the inside. Although it could be killed from the inside, Toothless doesn't feel like flying inside to kill it. And it would be difficult to survive it even if he were to do such a thing.

Toothless's plan would be simple, but would provide difficult to put into practice. Although there would be one thing he needed to execute his plan.

Toothless's plan was to use the oil the Viking uses to light the massive boulders on fire. As it would stick to the inside the dragon's body and causing it to burn once lite. Although he could just use it's fire breath against it, but it would be difficult to time the moment he needs to fire and aim at it.

However his plan would take a moment to plan before it could be executed. It didn't take long before he found what he needed. After quickly grabbing the item despite the angry Vikings still trying to kill them. Regardless of the fact that Valka was on his back, which he was careful not to cause her to be injured.

Now everything for the most plan was in place and just need to be set in motion. Although Toothless did question if the amount of oil would be enough to severely injure or kill the dragon in question. Which there was really one course of action, which was to just do it.

Toothless began to climb while the beast was trying to attack him and the other Vikings and dragons from the ground.

"This is it." Toothless said to himself with a brief mental sigh. He then closed his wings, but was opened enough to control his dive. The beast saw this and began to focus its attack mostly if not all onto him. Not truly know what the "little" dragon was doing.

Slowly it was drawing in air and readied its fiery breath. This allowed Toothless to gain more speed. Toothless carefully aimed himself with the bucket of oil toward the beast. Valka was holding on for dear life as she didn't know what exactly Toothless was planning. Other than he was headed straight for the beast.

Just before it lite it's fiery breath, Toothless opened his wings and made a sharp upward motion while releasing the bucket. The beast coughed a few times due to the oil's stick and the bucket as it hit it's insides.

Toothless then flew circles around the beast as it tried to gain itself. It coughed some more before it began searching for Toothless.

"What have you done to me?!" The beast roared at Toothless, but Toothless felt no emotion of what he did.

"Took away your fire. But I'm giving you a choose, leave us alone. Both dragon and Vikings or else I'll end you here and now.." Toothless said as though he was looking down on it. The beast began to laugh before it spoke again.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" It said before laughing again.

"I will admit that many dragons before you have tried to stop me, but were met with their end. Now I give YOU and choose, join me or die." It said as it's laugh began to die down and became more serious.

"Neither! I will said this, leave and never come back or I'll end you. If you continue this attack then I'm either forced to end it quickly or painfully slow. But again the choice is yours." Toothless said not giving any indication of backing down, but rather making his intentions clear to the beast. Again the beast laughed at his offer, but still gave no indication of it backing down.

"I'd like to you know this, you would make a fine dragon under my rule. However, I see no further use of carrying this conversation. So I'm afraid this is goodbye to you both. I pray to the gods on your safety journey dragon, but I curse the human to the pits of lava." The beast said before resume its attack on the dragons and Vikings, but more focused on Toothless and Hiccup.

"I pray that you burn in the pits of lava for what you have done." Toothless said before nearly getting hit by its massive claws.

Toothless decided to repeat his initial plan and proceed to grab another bucket of oil. He uses the black smoke from a nearby ship to hide himself as he climbed to a suitable height. And began a controlled dive at the beast.

Toothless was able gain some height before get closer to the beast without detection until it was a little late. However, he needed to know when to release the bucket and maneuver away. Since the smoke does provide cover, but doesn't provide clear visibility. He stayed in the cover of the smoke for a few seconds before "flying" out of it.

Toothless had only what was essentially a couple second before he needed to let go of the bucket. It didn't take long for the beast to spot Toothless diving toward it. It let out a massive roar before it attempted to ready it's fire breath.

Toothless quickly let the go of the bucket and it was able to land within its mouth, but things didn't turn out as smoothly as it did with the last attempt. Instead of opening his wings a swerving out of the out. He is hit from the side as the beast swung a claw at him.

Toothless and Valka were flung to the side. Valka wasn't really injured as some of the other Viking were able to "catch" her, but Toothless landed hard into the ground with a massive claw mark in his left side.

Toothless grunted in pain, but he wasn't able to get up as the wound was too much for him to do much. As Toothless attempted to get up, but the beast turned to face him.

"Looks like you've lost. So I give you a one final choose, either I kill you first or kill you last?" It said to him as it was pleased with its victory despite the dragon and Viking still attacking.

* * *

 **Anyway, I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of this story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/or your opinions of it. And if you have any questions about the story, then I'm more than happy to answer them. Till next time, I wish you all a good day. *Tipping hat to you.**


	15. Battle pt 3 15

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However, I did make this story.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long over release of this chapter, but I'm ending this story with the next chapter. However, I do plan to write a sequel to this, which will start a while after this one ends. With that said, this wasn't an easy choice to make so. I hope you guys (and gals) find this chapter to your likes till I post more till I release the ending chapter. Anyway, I would like to say thank you for sticking with me so far if you're still here. To those new to the series, I welcome you.**

* * *

Toothless tried to bare as must as the pain as possible, but in the pain he began to "smile" and offered a chuckle. Neither Hiccup or the beast didn't find this all too amusing.

"If anyone has lost… It's you…" Toothless said as he tried to laugh while in pain. This caused the beast to be enraged at him and it began to ready it's breath.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but I didn't mean for things to end like this. And I hope you can forgive me for "trapping" you in this body." Toothless said to Hiccup thinking the end is near.

"Despite what you did trying to "save" me. I have always forgiven you as you are the best friend any person or dragon could ask for. Although sometimes I wish I wasn't in "here," I can't undo what was done to me. But thank you for the adventures of a lifetime." Hiccup said thinking the same as Toothless.

Toothless closed his eyes, but something happened. Just as it was about to "burn" them to a crisp. The oil within its throat caught fire, causing it to feel pain within itself. The beast tried to suck in some air, but this only helped the fire more. It howled and scream in agonizing pain as it ran to the sea.

After using the water to put out the fire, it began to ready it's fire again. It only blew a short burst as the oil caught fire again. It didn't take long before it realized what had happened and began to laugh.

"Fire isn't my only weapon. I can kill you both with my claws." It said to them, but something began to happen. A lone gronkle shot a magma blast at it and this cause the beast to turn in the direction of fire. Then another shot and another, but then shots came for just about every direction. Meanwhile, and couple dragons came to Toothless's aid.

"How are you?" One of them asked…

"Like another day in the skies." Toothless jokes despite the amount pain he was feeling. Valka ran to his aid and applied a thick mud-like thing onto his cuts. Toothless didn't enjoy this and neither did the other dragons. But Toothless told them not to do anything to her and they listened to him with resentment. However Valka's best attempts at first aid, she wasn't able to cover all of it. Although she did get most of it.

During the chaos between the dragons, Toothless with the help of some dragons was escorted to a nearby ship. Valka managed to convince Stoick to retreat while the other dragons fought with the massive beast. Despite the bitterness Stoick had, everyone still alive was able to escape to a ship. Once they were in the fog, a few dragons lead them out. A loud roar quite be heard when they cleared the fog. At which point Toothless passed out from the massive blood loss.

 **(Unknown amount of time passes)**

Toothless woke up, but didn't open his eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?" Toothless asked Hiccup hoping he might have some answers.

"I think we're back at Berk. I'm not sure of much else." Hiccup replied. The two kind of looked at each other as there were few times they didn't know something. Toothless slowly opened his to find the room was dark. Although the claw mark from the battle could still be felt to some degree, but it's more manageable. Toothless stood up, but the room being dark was kind of missing with his sense of bearing. To fix this, he blew a short blaze of fire to find that they were in one of the arena cages.

Toothless wanted to burst out in flames and fury, but just as he was about to lose his mind. A door opened behind them. The two looked at each other puzzled as there wasn't much out on the arena except for Valka. Toothless made his way to her and made sure everyone was "safe." Valka watched and couldn't help, but to laugh at them in the manner he approached her. She give him a hug once he was close enough to her, which caught Toothless off-guard.

"It's ok, we're safe." Valka said to Toothless as he continued to look around.

"My husband decided to let dragons roam free as long as things stay "peaceful"." She said. Toothless and Hiccup argue as he wanted to talk to her, but Toothless was refusing as it could be a trick. Hiccup then counted that if "they" wanted them dead, then they could've done with while he was badly injured. Seeing no real counter to this, Toothless reluctantly changed.

"Where can I find him?" Hiccup asked her after the transformation was complete.

"He's in the great hall," she told him after a long hug. After she was done, Hiccup thanked her and left to talk to Stoick. It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless entered into the great hall. Dragon offered and/or a bow of respect as they passed, But the Vikings just eyed them with disgust.

Upon entering the hall, a few of the Vikings were inside doing various things. Stoick sat at the main table with Gobber as his side. The two were busy eating chicken, However when Stoick set eyes on Hiccup. He ordered everyone to leave the hall, which included Gobber.

Once the hall was empty, Stoick gestured for the him to come closer. Hiccup walked closer to him to the point he was about arms length from him. Stoick took a few more bite out of the chicken before he set it down and face him.

"If you're looking for a thanks… I'm not going to give it to you. I still don't think you are the Hiccup that was in that crib that night. Although what you did for us with that dragon can't be forgotten. And for that I thank you." He said before taking another bite.

"With that said, thanks to my wife. She convinced me enough to treat you as though you are Hiccup. But know this, I'm going to be watched you." He said before getting another bite. Hiccup didn't mind that too much, but a little disappointed from what has happened. Although in his defense, Hiccup could see why he responded the way he did.

"I do however have one request, but you don't need to honor it." Hiccup told Stoick, who seemed a little puzzled.

"I want to allow the villagers to live alongside the dragons. Now I understand if you don't want to do it." Hiccup began to said.

"I'll think about it." Stoick interrupted to both Hiccup and Toothless's amazement. And without saying another word, Stoick asked them to leave him be. Hiccup left the hall and walked to the cove to ponder what had happened. But before Hiccup could get too far into thought, Toothless interrupted.

"Hiccup, there's something I need to tell you." Toothless said before changing to left for the skies.

"What is it?" Hiccup said a little concerned.

"Remember when she told us about our death? And how you wanted to know what she meant?" Toothless said not wanted to proceed with his next sentence. Hiccup reply with a yes, but was worried about what was going to happen next.

"Well, dragons as you know have some magical ability. However there are some things even dragons are forbidden to do. But I had to break that rule to "save" you." Toothless said.

"Just tell me, what's going on?" Hiccup said since he was dragging the inevitable.

"Well you're going to dead again and I won't be able to save you this time. Despite my best efforts, my magic is slowly running out and it won't be long before you're lost forever." Toothless said as he didn't want to say those words.

"How long?" Hiccup said plainly as he figured the time had to end at some point.

* * *

 **Anyway, I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of this story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/or your opinions of it. And if you have any questions about the story, then I'm more than happy to answer them. Till next time, I wish you all a good day. *Tipping a hat to you.**


	16. Goodbye 16

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

 **So this is going to be a story separate from everything I've posted within HTTYD, (just incase you're wondering). This will be the final chapter for this story for now. I'm working to write more content (sequel) with this story, but it's unclear when it'll get released. So without further ado** **Here... We... GO!**

* * *

"How long Toothless?" Hiccup asked in a little disbelief and not wanting to believe.

"Maybe a year to five years." Toothless replied, but Hiccup didn't respond back for a bit.

"No… How long have you known this was going to happen?" Hiccup restating the question, but Toothless was reluctant to answer.

"Since the day I brought you back." Toothless finally told him, but this didn't help matters. Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening and wanted to doing something, but couldn't. Mentally he wanted to lash out at something, but he physically he couldn't move Toothless's body.

"Any ideas how we can fix this?" Hiccup asked not really caring whether or not if he survives past Toothless's predicted time.

"A few ideas spring to mind, but of course it's risky to do. However, I think I know an idea that's the easiest to do." Toothless said like he had a weapon to his head ready to strike.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked a little hopeful of his situation, but not by much.

"Well, I could sacrifice my body over to you so you may continue when I die." Toothless said and Hiccup "dropped" his jaw when he heard that.

"No…. No… No…. No." Hiccup said wanting to deny hearing him say that.

"I can't allow you to do that. You're too important to me for me to lose you. And you have a family that cares for as well back home. I would rather die than for me to be responsible for your "death." I could never forgive myself if you did that." Hiccup said being sincere while anger at him for the suggestion. Toothless was both happy and a little uneasy from Hiccup's response. As he admired his relationship with Hiccup, but it wasn't making it any easier to find a solution.

"Look, I can't keep you alive for much longer and unless you want to body hop to other dragons. I think it would be the best option we have right now. However there is one other option, but you're not going to like it one bit." Toothless said before Hiccup could speak.

"And what would that be?" Hiccup said having some idea, but not entirely sure.

"Well there is one other idea, but it's risky and not guaranteed to work. It's going to be a all or nothing deal." Toothless said with unease as he wasn't sure if it was going to work or even if it .

"At this point, what else is new?" Hiccup said with disinterest by the other ideas and by what has happened so far.

"There's a slight chance we could get you a new body. However we'd have to make a journey from Berk to get there. But that's if it exists." Toothless said.

"It's worth a try." Hiccup said trying to stay positive despite his predicament.

"We'll leave at first light tomorrow. I'll give you time to say your goodbyes." Toothless told Hiccup before changing. The "two" headed for the village, but the villager were mixed feelings as they walked through.

Some were in disgust while others were unmoved from the massive battle. The young teens were having a little mixed feeling too. Astrid and Snotlout were a little angry at him, while the twins were too dumb to care. Fishlegs though was somewhat fearful of him. After talking to the teens and a few some of the villager, Stoick and Valka were at home.

After walking to their home, the door refused to open. Hiccup tried to knock, but was told to leave. Hiccup tried again, but was met with the same result. Hiccup searched for a way in, found a small window in the roof. It didn't look very big for the Toothless fit himself in. However, Hiccup could possibly fit, but he couldn't climb high enough to it.

They used Toothless's body to get high enough then switch back to Hiccup who landed kind of hard into the roof. After getting over the pain, Hiccup crawled inside.

The house looked died with only the light from the light coming in. Hiccup headed for the steps, and could see bits of light from the fireplace lighting the room. Valka and Stoick were sitting near the fire in a death-like state. It was only until Hiccup made some noise as he stepped did they move. The three looking at each other somewhat blankly.

"I thought I told you to leave. No one is suppose to be in here." Stoick said calmly.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait." Hiccup said, but Stoick didn't seem convinced. Valka meanwhile held his hand.

"What's so important it can't wait." Stoick said getting some little more mad.

"I'll be leaving the Berk for sometime and unsure if I'll ever come back. Just thought I'd say goodbye before something happens to me." Hiccup said, but Stoick didn't change his mood.

"Well, I wish you have a safe journey." Stoick said as he turned to the fire and waved a hand goodbye.

"I know you may still hate dragons, but dragon aren't as evil as you may think. One dragon even saved my life and did the same for this village." Hiccup said not wanting to end the talk there, but caused Stoick to become more anger.

"Just because a dragon saved my life doesn't mean it changes what they did to us." Stoick said speaking for the two of them.

"Whether or not you accept me as your son. I thought you should know that I may be dying soon unless I reverse what has happened." Hiccup said knowing the horrible experience he and Valka have had.

"And how do you plan to do that? Death can't be reversed unless you become a demon of helheim." Stoick said, still not looking at him.

"Well, I've cheated death once before with the help of a friend. But even he may no longer be able to keep me from dying. However, he thinks he may have a solution, but we must act quickly if I am to survive. So I must say my goodbye and wish you find peace." Hiccup before turning and walking toward the door. Stoick had a slight pause before I spoke.

"What manner of Odin, Thor, Loki and Freya would allow you to cheat death and live? No man, woman, or child has the power to defy the gods. Who so dare challenge that right!?" Stoick said getting out of the chair and facing Hiccup who was about to open the door.

"Dragons." Hiccup said as he open the door and left. After closing the door was Hiccup satisfy enough to leave. Instead of transforming in the shadows of the forest, Toothless transformed as soon as the door was closed.

"You ready to do this?" Toothless asked as he opened his wings.

"Win or loss, we've got to try." Hiccup said with a sense of hope and purpose for the first time since Toothless revived him. With that Toothless set off on their quest/adventure.

* * *

 **It was a pleasure writing this story and the chapter within it. I would like to thank anyone who's read the story so far and I'll reveal I am working on more for this storyline. I'll be giving an update within the coming weeks/months on when that's going to be on the profile page. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy! (tipping my hat to you all) WD**


End file.
